dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maelys Nouvenstein (The Unsung Heroes)
Maelys Nouvenstein nicknamed "Lys" is one of female characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". She is a member of the House of Nouvenstein, one of the highest-ranking nobles in the Kingdom of Ardania. She is also the childhood friends of Liana Revini and Nirlizie Al-Saade. She is also considered to be one of the talented combatants in the kingdom due to her archdemon lineage and her house, the Nouvenstein who are known for their hand-to-hand combat skills, and her possession on one of Original 18 Longinus, Canis Lykaon which it said to be extremely rare. Appearance: Maelys''' is a fair-skinned, young woman at the height of 5’9 tops, with well-endowed bust, and bright, blue eyes with cross-shaped pupils. As Liana, Maelys's best friend states that she's the typical tomboy and has a bishounen face. Her noticeable features are her large, dark-blue colored spiral horns sits on top of her head, a chest-length silver-white hair, a pointy ears with blue, jewelry piercings and finally, a small-fang like tooth sticking out. Whenever she is in Ardania Royal Academy, Maelys wears her Ardania Royal Academy female uniform, although it has customs where the back skirt is longer, The sleeves bear the resemblance to black to blue fire-like patterns. She also has some mechanical parts, which consist of black, gold and blue accents and matching, gloves, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped clips. Personality: Maelys is shown to be a calm, collected, and polite girl. She has an aura of a handsomely, dashing prince, due to her beauty and cool, collected personalities. She is also gentle and kind as noted by Nirlizie and Liana, describing her "having the personality of a loyal dog". Maelys also appears to have somewhat boyish traits and prefers to be suited for more physical work, but she is still intelligent to do her work properly as student body member. It was shown where Maelys has an interest in men who practices hand-to-hand combat or some form of martial arts to advance her fighting style, displaying a bit of battle-maniac trait, which attracts her to Hiroaki Saeba for his combat prowess and charisma. Despite her calm. cool bishounen personality, Maelys acts like a proper girl her age where she loves to collect cute and cuddly dolls for her to embrace during her sleep time. She also tendency to get shy or embarrassed when she was called cute or adorable. Both Nirlizie and Liana noted that Maelys dreams of being a princess instead of a prince, although she doesn't dislike it, which it pushes both of them to help their best friend in her endeavors to be a princess for someone she will love to. History: Maelys was born from a human mother was named Ariel Seibrem, who was born as a commoner in Alister, Ardania and her father, Gladius Nouvenstein, the future head of the House of Nouvenstein. Her mother was accepted into Ardania Royal Academy due to her talent in the magic. From on, she met her two lifelong friends, Gladius Nouvenstein and Emeila Weissenberg in the same year. When Gladius first met her, he was attracted to her kindness and cheerful personality where she wasn't afraid of Gladius's fearsome appearance while Emeila felt that she found a soul-sister, whom she can able to share ever-lasting sister bond between her and Ariel. During that time, Gladius wanted to accept Ariel as his wife, but met resistance from the noble families who repeatedly told him to change his mind by marrying Emeila instead of Ariel. With no choice, Ariel graduated from the academy by special occasion where she took the acceleration exam and passed it. Leaving both of her friends by traveling to a remote region of Ardania. From time to time, Gladius and Emeila visit her on occassions. Several years, she gave birth to Gladius's daughter, Maelys while Emeila gave birth to her eldest son, Tilius earlier than Emeila. Fearing the nobles would do something, it was during this time that Gladius asked his friend, Augustus on hiring trustworthy adventurers for guarding. It was during this time that a tragedy struck where one of the noble families hired a group of assassins to kill Ariel and her daughter, Maelys. Thanks to the adventurer's work, Maelys manage to escape the fate, but Ariel did not survive where she protected her daughter by risking her own life. Her last words were living on happily with her father and become the noble lady she desired to be. After her mother's tragic death, she was adopted by his father and Emeila after his mother's death. She was slowly getting adjust to her new life thanks to the continuous love and support from her second mother, Emeila, who taught her the proper etiquette of being a noble lady, and her father with strong conviction and will to taught her the house's spearsmanship. It was around time where she met her childhood friends, Liana Revini, and Nirlizie Al-Saade. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Great Demonic Power: Being a Half-Archdemon, Maelys possess an impressive amount of demonic power, comparable to High-Class Devils from world of DxD. Liana noted that Maelys is considered as a rare, magic-warrior type where she can use her martial prowess and powers and abilities common to demons, including the power to cast spells, sorceries, and dark arts to a considerable degree. Master Halberd User: Maelys is a master halberd user after learning the Nouvenstein School Spearsmanship. With her halberd made from her Longinus, she can able to create a small whirlwind. She has shown that she can able to amplify her slashes by using Demonic Aura or darkness-based abilities from her Longinus. Immense Strength: Being a Half-Archdemon, Maelys boasts a lot of physical strength and defense. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil or Demon. She was able to create a small whirlwind by swinging her halberd. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside her halberd-wielding skills, Maelys is also well-versed in hand-to-hand combat; specifically martial arts. Hiroaki, a master martial artist himself noted that with more proper trainings and experience, she can turn out to be one of the greatest combatants in the kingdom. She has shown that she can able to amplify her punch and kick by using Demonic Aura. Expert Magician: In addition to her physical prowess, she also possesses superb magical ability due to her studies in the magic and related art comparable to Liana. Immense Speed: Maelys possesses impressive speed. When combined with her Demonic Power, her speed increased to a point where it can catch up to Hiroaki's range. I'mmense Endurance': Being a Half-Archdemon, Maelys is able to withstand immense amounts of pain, being able to continue fighting while being cuts and bruises all over her body. Equipment: Canis Lykaon (黒刃の狗神, Keinesu Ryukaon), also known as the Dog God of the Black Blade. It is Maelys's Longinus, which takes on the form of a small black dog that she named Nyctimus. It is an Independent Avatar-Type with its own instincts. Nyctimus is able to produce blades from its body and transform itself into a halberd due to her family's fighting style. * Darkness Aura: Maelys is capable of using the Canis Lykaon's darkness based powers to enshroud himself in an aura of darkness which significantly enhances her physical prowess, having first manifested it to break free of ancient Golems. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Maelys's appearance is based off of Luciela R. Sourcream's third character class, Iblis, which it is following Diabla. While her human form/disguise is based off of Iris Ascarid, one of the female characters from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:The Unsung Heroes